We Talk About Love
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Tentang Kris dan Chanyeol. Tentang kehidupan sekolah mereka. Tentang teman dan hubungan. Terakhir, tenang cinta. / Just Read / KrisYeol / Kris / Chanyeol / Exo Stories.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Im Soo Jung (Phe-Soo)

Pairing : KrisYeol / dan couple lainnya menyusul

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : Ehem, ehem. Member milik tuhan, cerita ini milik saya. Begitulah.

Warning : Hate Yaoi? Get out! Typo is everywhere, ect.

N :

Aku nggak pernah bikin FF romance berchapter, jadi rada bingung musti mulai dari mana. Saya hanya bisa mengucapkan ... selamat membaca!

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Belakangan sekolah jadi sering mengurusi anak-anak pindahan. Sebulan ini, ada dua anak yang pindah. Dan beberapa bulan lalu anak-anak kelas sebelas dan kelas sepuluh juga dapat tambahan murid. Kris sering keheranan sendiri, apa mungkin sekolahnya sedang butuh siswa pintar karena mungkin murid-murid di sana malas membuka buku dan bertanya ini itu pada guru.

Kris sempat bertanya pada wali kelasnya, tapi penjelasan wali kelasnya tentang sistem ajaran baru membuat Kris jadi pusing sendiri. Jadi lebih baik ia diam, menunggu mata dan indra tubuh lainnya mengetahui hal itu dengan sendirinya.

"Hei," Kyungsoo datang, mendudukkan diri di bangku tepat di belakang Kris, menaruh tasnya sambil cengar-cengir sendiri menatap Kris yang melamun. "Hoi, Kris Wu!"

"Eh?" Kris menoleh lagi, kemudian mendapati Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum sebentar padanya. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu kan, kalau kemarin ada tugas," katanya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Kris mengerutkan dahi.

"Nah, kau tahu, tugas sejarah itu, tentang perang dan sejenisnya, itu membosankan," Kyungsoo terkikik sebentar, berharap Kris sudah tahu apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Orang tua kita mengajarkan untuk berbuat baik pada sesama, kan? Jadi yah, mungkin jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa memberikan sedikit kepintaran bulemu itu padaku, berhubung kau juga pintar dalam segala hal dan kau itu baik sekali jadi ..."

"Yaya," Kris memutar mata, tangannya merogoh ke dalam tasnya sembari kemudian melempar sebuah buku sampul coklat pada Kyungsoo. "Kalau mau menyontek bilang saja, pakai bicara sok bijak segala."

Kyungsoo bersorak, ia mengambil buku itu dan menyalin semua jawabannya pada bukunya. Ia sempat berkata, "terima kasih, kau memang orang paling tampan dari seluruh kota di Seoul."

Kris mau saja merasa senang karena pujian itu, tapi ia tidak terlalu ingin menggubrisnya. Ia hanya menatap keluar, pada kerumunan murid-murid kelas A yang sedang berlatih olah raga. Dari sudut matanya, dilihatnya seorang laki-laki pemanasan sendiri di lapangan, sedangkan murid lain melakukan perenggangan berpasangan. Kris tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa murid laki-laki itu, tapi yang jelas, murid itu tinggi sekali –paling tidak begitu yang dilihat Kris dari kejauhan.

"Kris Wu!"

Kris tersentak, matanya langsung menatap pada guru laki-laki berkumis yang sedang mencoret-coret buku absen. Ah sial, ia tidak tahu kalau tadi gurunya barusan masuk. "Saya Pak!"

Guru itu berdeham, kemudian mulai memanggil murid-murid yang lain juga. Tempat duduk Kris yang tepat di samping jendela, membuat anak itu jadi sering menatap keluar kelas. Dan kali ini, yang ditatapinya bukan pohon pulm atau taman di seberang, tapi murid tinggi itu, dan entah kenapa, Kris merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir ketika murid itu tanpa sadar menoleh padanya sekilas.

"Hei Kris," Kyungsoo memanggil, melempar pandangannya pada Kris yang bukannya mengambil tas di dalam lokernya malah terdiam begitu lama. Kyungsoo melempar sebelah sepatunya. "Hei!"

"Hah?"

"Jangan malah bilang 'hah' begitu, ayo pulang!" Kyungsoo berdecak, ia mengambil lagi sebelah sepatunya dan mendelik pada Kris yang masih tidak merespon apa-apa. "Kris!"

"Eh, iya-iya, ayo pulang," laki-laki yang membuat Kyungsoo iri dengan tinggi yang seperti tiang listrik itu mengangguk, kemudian mengambil tasnya sambil mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang berderap cepat-cepat.

Kris dan Kyungsoo berhenti, mendudukkan diri di halte bus sambil kadang bercanda. Walaupun Kyungsoo berani bersumpah, hari itu Kris memberikan lelucon yang buruk. Dilihatnya laki-laki pirang itu menaruh kembali ponsel yang sedari tadi dimainkannya, kemudian ia terdiam lagi tanpa niat untuk memberikan lelucon lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih menatap Kris dengan enggan. Yang ditatap malah kebingungan untuk menjawab apa.

Kris sendiri tidak tahu, ia agak merasa gelisah. Mungkin sesuatu yang bagus bakalan terjadi, atau mungkin juga buruk –seperti waktu Jongin menembak Kyungsoo yang di rumahnya dan membuat Kris sukses menjadi penonton di rumahnya sendiri. Atau mungkin dia sedang sakit, atau mungkin apa pun itu, Kris tidak tahu.

"Ah, busnya," Kris tersenyum, menunjuk bus yang datang sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Syukurlah, pikirnya. Paling tidak ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Kyungsoo yang bahkan ia tidak tahu jawabannya apa.

Kyungsoo nampak penasaran, tapi ia berdiri masuk ke dalam bus duluan. Kris juga akan berdiri sampai sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati hatinya mencelus begitu saja.

"Maaf," kata pria itu, melepaskan tangannya dari kris dan tersenyum. "Apa ini milikmu?"

"Ponsel, astaga, aku lupa," tangan Kris mengambil ponsel yang lupa dibawanya dari laki-laki itu. Menunduk beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kris sebenarnya bukan orang yang kalau sekali kehilangan ponsel akan sulit lagi mendapatkan ponsel baru, jadi Kris akan bersikap biasa saja kalau seandainya ponselnya hilang atau rusak. Itu juga yang membuat Kris bingung, dengan perasaan berdebar pada dadanya yang berdegum seperti lantai dansa. Ia menatap laki-laki itu sekali lagi dengan lebih teliti. Dan sadar bahwa itu laki-laki yang dilihatnya pemanasan sendiri saat teman-temannya yang lain melakukan pemanasan berpangsangan.

"Oh, kita satu sekolah," laki-laki itu terkekeh, mau tidak mau Kris juga harus ikut tersenyum. Walaupun ia sudah tahu dengan fakta bahwa ia satu sekolah dengan laki-laki di depannya itu. "Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu, aku murid pindahan."

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Pantas ia tidak mengenal laki-laki itu, murid pindahan rupanya. Lihat? Salahkan sekolahnya yang terus memasukkan murid pindahan belakangan ini, Kris jadi kesulitan dengan wajah-wajah baru yang tertangkap matanya memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Kris Wu," kata Kris, walaupun terdengar lebih pelan dari seharusnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. "Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Channie," spontan Kris berkata, tidak sadar kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maaf?" Chanyeol menerengkan kepala, sedikit aneh dengan kata Kris barusan, atau mungkin ia hanya salah dengar saja.

"Eh, tidak, maaf, tiba-tiba memanggilmu seperti itu," Kris tersenyum kecil, menenggak air liurnya sendiri karena gugup. Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa saja, tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Woy! Tiang listrik! Woy!"

Sadar keduanya adalah tiang listrik, Chanyeol dan Kris menoleh pada asal suara. Menatap Kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangan dari kaca jendela bus yang dibuka paksa sementara bus sudah berjalan menjauh. Derak mesin sudah samar terdengar ketika Chanyeol dan Kris sadar bahwa mereka ketinggalan bus.

"Astaga!" Kris menepuk dahi, berdecih dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol, sekali lagi, ia hanya tertawa. Kris agak heran, kenapa laki-laki itu sering sekali tertawa, tersenyum, atau sejenisnya.

"Mau mampir ke cafe dulu?" Chanyeol menatap jam di tangannya, kemudian beralih lagi pada Kris. "Masih lama sebelum bus selanjutnya datang."

Kris terkesiap. Entah kenapa hatinya berdesir. Apa ini? Chanyeol yang menunggu jawaban Kris hanya tersenyum saja, dan seandainya saja Kris bisa bilang bahwa ia bisa saja memakan Chanyeol kalau Chanyeol tidak menghentikan aksi senyum-senyumnya itu.

"Baiklah," Kris berkata, datar dan terdengar dipaksakan. Jangan membuat salah paham Kris, ini bukan seperti Kris yang dingin seperti biasanya. Kris gugup, dan ia berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"Chanyeol?" Kris berkata. Ia duduk berseberangan dengan Chanyeol, tapi sejak masuk dan memesan minuman, mereka masih belum bicara apa-apa.

"Apa?" Chanyeol, laki-laki itu melepaskan matanya dari jalanan di luar, menatap Kris spontan karena namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Baiklah. Kris bersumpah kalau tadi ia hanya keceplosan. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyatakan perasaannya atau ia mengakui dirinya sedang jatuh cinta atau apa. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya, dan ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menahannya. Dan tanpa sadar, ia mengatakannya. Dan jangan katakan apa pun lagi, Kris terlalu malu sekarang!

"Aku juga."

"Apa?!" Kris mendelik mendengar jawaban laki-laki di depannya, merasakan perasaan senang yang muncul entah datangnya darimana.

"Aku juga menyukai coffenya," Chanyeol melepas headset dari telinganya, tersenyum polos. Tidak tahu kata-katanya yang barusan telah menampar Kris dengan kuat hingga membuat perasaan melambung Kris harus jatuh dan diinjak-injak.

Tapi Kris bersyukur juga, Chanyeol salah dengar. Ia bersyukur Chanyeol sedang memakai headset tadi, kalau tidak, mungkin Kris sudah menanggung semua rasa malunya tanpa bisa mengobatinya.

"Ya, coffenya enak," Kris berpaling, menatap coffenya dan coffe Chanyeol bergantian.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar. Mata fox miliknya menatap Kris hingga laki-laki itu dibuat grogi. Mereka jadi canggung. Dan Kris? Jangan tanya, ia sedang berdebat dengan perasaannya sekarang. Ia sedang membantah tentang perasaannya. Dan ia ... seorang KrisWu, kalah dengan kata hatinya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus mengakuinya, bahwa Chanyeol, yang pada dasarnya seorang pria, adalah cinta –garis bawahi itu– pertamanya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Kris mengerang, menghempaskan tangannya ke meja. "Arrghh!"

"Kenapa Kris?" Chanyeol mengangkat coffenya, takut kalau tumpah kalau Kris menghempaskan tangannya lagi ke meja.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Kris kembali pada posisinya, berdeham dan menatap keluar. Memasang pandangan dinginnya tadi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Biarkan Chanyeol untuk tidak mengetahui perasaan Kris saat ini. Biar saja. Kris masih akan menyimpannya sampai pria itu benar-benar yakin kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak. Atau ia memang menyukai seorang Chanyeol atau tidak. Terserah. Kris tidak akan berkata apa-apa sekarang. Tapi ... siapa yang tahu?

TBC

#DUAR!

Gimana? Gaje? Haha, emang. Saya sadar kok kalau gaje. Berhubung sayanya juga gaje. Enggak berpengalaman bikin yang romance remaja yang masih sekolahan. Yang enggak ada acara tembak-tembakkannya. Tapi yah ... walaupun FF ini ancur, saya masih ingin mendapat review. Mari budayakan KrisYeol couple! xD.

#KibarBenderaKrisYeol

Sampai jumpa di chapter depannnnn ... sekalian sarannya, bingung mikirin polt cerita ini bakal kaya gimana. Namanya juga author kacangan :v .

See You Again!


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Im Soo Jung (Phe-Soo)

Pairing : KrisYeol / Kaisoo udah nyusul, :3.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : Ehem, ehem. Member milik tuhan, cerita ini milik saya. Begitulah.

Warning : Hate Yaoi? Get out! Typo is everywhere, ect.

_Don't Like, Please Don't Read_

Kris tersedak ketika Kyungsoo menceritakan pengalama ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin. Tepat saat Kyungsoo bilang bahwa ia merasa aneh saat lidah Jongin masuk dan, ah, lupakan. Kris sedang bimbang dengan perasaannya pada Chanyeol sekarang, kenapa ia harus mengurusi ciuman pertama orang lain sedangkan ia sendiri belum pernah merasakannya.

"Dan kemudian, Jongin menarik belakang leherku dan mengendusnya da-"

"Do Kyungsoo!" Kris memotong, wajahnya memerah karena mendengar penjelasan rinci Kyungsoo yang menurutnya tidak perlu Kyungsoo ceritakan. "Jongin sangat mencintaimu, ya, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya sampai sedetail itu."

Kyungsoo memutar mata, tapi kemudian ia menatap Kris lagi. "Bagaimana dengan murid baru itu?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kau sedang ada perasaan dengan tiang listrik kelas A itu," Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alis, tersenyum samar.

Kris diam. Apa sebegitu terlihatnya kah dia saat menyukai seseorang. Ini kali pertamanya Kris menyukai seseorang, jujur saja. Dan ia sama sekali tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, walaupun itu bukan gayanya.

"Apa sudah kau katakan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum semakin lebar, menunggu-nunggu jawaban sambil mengangkat alisnya dua kali.

"Katakan apa?" Kris tahu jawabannya, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo. Bahwa pernyataan cinta pertamanya, dihadang oleh headset sialan. Walaupun pernyataan cintanya itu adalah ketidak sengajaan belaka.

"Ah, jangan pura-pura bodoh, sudah kau katakan atau belum perasaan sukamu itu?"

Kris diam, ia terpaksa menggeleng, dan menatap Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkannya. Kyungsoo nampak kecewa ketika melihat Kris menggeleng, "dasar pengecut, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja? Dan kalian sama-sama ikut basket, banyak waktu untuk mengatakannya."

"Eh, Chanyeol ikut basket?" Kris tersentak.

"Astaga Kris, aku melihatnya tiap hari di klub basket saat sedang ikut klub memasak, dan kau, yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang ketua basket, tidak tahu itu?!" Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi. "Aku sangat menyesal punya teman sebodoh kau."

Kris menjitak kepala Kyungsoo untuk kalimat terakhirnya. "Aku tidak bodoh. Dan aku bukan ketua basket lagi sejak dua bulan terakhir, aku juga tidak masuk klub basket dua kali karena ada urusan mendadak. Jangan salahkan aku."

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa menyalahkan Kris. Ia menatap laki-laki yang menenggak lagi susu kotaknya, "apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kris, "berhenti pura-pura seperti itu! Katakan saja kenapa sih, aku temanmu. Ck, tidak bisa dipercaya."

Kris terkikik sebentar melihat Kyungsoo kesal seperti itu. Ia berpikir-pikir, kenapa ia bisa suka dengan Chanyeol. Apa mungkin karena pertemuan pertama mereka. Atau karena mereka sama-sama tinggi. Atau karena wajah Chanyeol yang manis itu. Atau apa pun itu, Kris masih belum tahu kenapa ia menyukai Chanyeol. Pokoknya dia suka, itu saja.

"Tidak tahu," Kris angkat bahu.

Kyungsoo memutar mata –lagi–, kemudian menatap lagi Kris yang masih memasang wajah 'jangan salahkan aku' yang cukup membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Ia membuang wajah, dan langsung menyikut Kris saat sadar apa yang dia dapati. "Hey, bukannya itu Chanyeol?"

Kris memincingkan mata, mendapati seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan kacamata dan senyum yang manis. Ah, Kris ingin memakan pemuda itu. Tapi tunggu, bukankah laki-laki dengan kulit tan di sebelah Chanyeol itu ..

"Jongin?!" Kyungsoo menyerngit, mendapati Jongin-nya dirangkul dan merangkul Chanyeol. Dan mereka, kelihatan ceria sekali saat bersama. Ia tidak mau salah sangka, tapi apa mungkin Chanyeol dan Jongn selama ini dekat?

Kris dan Kyungsoo memikirkan hal yang sama, karena dari mimik wajah Chanyeol dan Jongin, mereka tampak sangat bahagia bercengkerama bersama. Dan yang lebih tidak bisa dipercaya lagi, Chanyeol dan Jongin melewati Kyungsoo dan Kris yang sedang duduk di bangku taman tanpa rasa bersalah bahkan ketika wajah Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

"Eh, Baby Soo?" tiba-tiba Jongin berbalik, diikuti oleh Chanyeol, tepat disaat Kyungsoo hendak meneriaki Jongin. "Loh, kenapa wajahmu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, ia bisa merasakan di sekitar telinganya jadi panas dan ia yakin bahwa wajahnya sekarang pasti sangat merah oleh rasa kesal. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri?"

Untungnya Jongin adalah orang yang cukup peka perihal perasaan orang lain. Jadi ketika sadar Kyungsoo memelototi Chanyeol hingga bola matanya mungkin bisa lepas dari tempatnya, Jongin tertawa. "Baby Soo, kau cemburu eh?"

"Pacarmu?" Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan matanya, dan Jongin mengangguk.

Jongin sibuk menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol hanyalah teman dekat karena terlalu sering nonton film bersama, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kris berbincang sendiri.

"Hai," Kris mengulum senyum.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum juga, menundukkan dirinya sedikit. Kris berusaha memulai pembicaraan, paling tidak ia akan berusaha dekat dengan Chanyeol. "Kau ... ternyata kita satu klub."

"Eh, klub basket maksudmu?"

"Yap."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Oh, bunuh Kris! Kenapa jadi canggung begini?! Sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah saling berpelukan dan bahkan saling memberikan ciuman, dan oh tuhan, kalau saja Kris bisa memukul mereka karena tidak mengerti ruang dan waktu yang tepat untuk berciuman.

"Eum, Kris," Chanyeol mengulum bibir, menatap Kris dengan mana foxy khas miliknya. Dan Kris, tentu saja, dibuat gugup oleh itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu ..." Chanyeol menatap ke bawah, kemudian menatap pada Kris lagi.

"Yaa?" entah kenapa, Kris jadi berdebar, apa mungkin ... Chanyeol akan menyatakan sesuatu, tentang perasaan suka misalnya? Karena jika benar, ah, Kris tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia akan melompat kegirangan.

"Itu, reslesting celanamu ..." Chanyeol kembali melirik ke bawah. Gz, Kris!

"Sialan!" Kris merutuk, ia membalik badan dan menutup kembali resleting celananya dengan wajah yang memerah oleh malu. "Terima kasih, pemberitahuannya."

"Kau lucu," Chanyeol terkikik. Mata berkedip dua kali.

"Lucu? Ah, aku rasa aku tidak pintar melawak," Kris bermaksud bercanda. Tapi berikutnya Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kris dan terkekeh.

"Tidak, hanya saja, perilakumu ... manis sekali," entah apa yang membuat perilaku bodoh Kris barusan dianggap 'manis' oleh Chanyeol, atau memang itu terlihat manis di mata orang. Beberapa setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan menutup mulut. Giliran wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maaf, tadi sangat tidak sopan," Chanyeol berusaha memalingkan mata ketika ia bersitatap dengan Kris. Chanyeol, jika saja dia tahu kalau sikapnya sekarang juga manis. Ah, ingin sekali Kris memakan orang ini.

"Kau juga manis," Kris tersenyum, senyum yang tampan, senyum yang biasa ia pamerkan ketika ada gadis-gadis meneriaki namanya saat bermain basket.

Chanyeol terkekeh, entah ia harus bilang terima kasih atau anggap saja kata-kata Kris barusan sebagai candaan. "Kau memang orang yang lucu."

"Chanyeol," Kris menarik sebelah tangan Chanyeol, "mau kencan denganku?"

.

.

.

.

"Wew," Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana Kris menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya berkencan, dan melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang bersemu merah. "Mereka sedang kasmaran."

"Yap," Kyungsoo angkat bahu. "Terlihat sekali Kris akan memakan Chanyeol dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Memakan?" Jongin melirik. Ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Bukan memakan yang itu maksudku, dasar namja pervert sialan!"

"Ahaha, kau manis Soo ..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Oke kata _makan_ bertebaran di mana-mana. I know it :v.

Damn it. Kenapa nuansa Kaisoo di sini lebih kuat dari Krisyeolnya? Atau hanya perasaan author aja? Ah, lupakan.

Jadi ini sangat gaje. Dan kalian mungkin enggak suka. Romancenya, ah, mungkin kurang. Dan komplikasi lainnya yang mungkin sudah kalian temukan. Terima kasih untuk reader yang udah baca dan kasih review di chapter sebelumnya. Saranghe... #plak.

Oke, aku buat Chanyeol yang polos dan penuh sifat manis :v ... dan Kris yang bodoh gak kalah manis :v. Mereka berdua manis! Dan aku pengen mereka cepat nikah dan punya anak! #plak. Seandainya Kris masih bareng EXO ... hiks ... oke, saya jadi baper.

 **Big Thanks Too :**

 **Baby Crong** : Aww, udah update, sorry lama ... semoga sukaa :D

 **Park Minggi** : Kris emang lucu, menurutku (menuruku lho ...) di EXO, Kris salah satu member yang paling bisa bikin orang ketawa :D.

 **Odiodi12** : Eh, udah setahun ya? Wah, lama amat, baru nyadar, hehe. The Dark lagi putus ide, -_- buntu nih ... bantuan saya ... hiks. Yap, budayakan KrisYeol. Dan sama, saya suka FF dengan Chanyeol yang jadi uke :v. Ini lagi buat SeYeol, mudahan bisa kelar tanpa ada halangan :3. Makasih udah review dan baca w

 **Exochanxi** : udah-udah, uda lanjut! Makasih udah baca :D

 **Realyounges529** : Eh, ga bisa dimengerti? Huhu, maafkan saya ... saya emang amatir .. -_- ... makasih udah review dan baca :D

 **Joshse** : hidup KrisYeol! Walaupun Krisnya udah out, tapi tetap KrisYeol lah yang bisa membuat hatiku gembira #eaaa ... udah lanjut :D,, makasih udah baca dan review...

 **Fienyeol** : Yeyeyeye, KrisYeol forever 3 ... eh, kalau KrisYeol udah pasti si Yeol kan ya Uke? Kecuali ChanKris :3 ... makasih udah baca dan review w

 **Baekgihun** : hiduplah Krisyeol! Eaa ... saya juga suka liat CY yang unyu-unyu gimana gitu :3, makasih udah baca dan review... :D

 **Titania** : Waaa makasih w ... Saya suka bikin konyol Kris :v ... dia emang selalu lucu :D ... jadi kangen si alien tinggi itu ... baper. Makasih udah baca dan review! :D

 **Hyena lee** : Udah lanjut! Yeah! Makin banyak Krisyeol makin merdeka! Hahaha... (ini juga apa-apaan?). Makasih udah baca dan review:D.

 **Guest** : Waaa,, udah lanjut ... makasih pujiannya, saya ngefly ... eaaa makasih udah baca dan review ... xD

 **Nanodayo** : Iya, mereka emang keren B) ... udah lanjut ... makasih udah baca dan review. ^3^.

 **Lunarknight0113** : Iya, Kris emang lucu :3 ... udah lanjut :D ... semoga suka ya ... maasih udah baca dan review..

 **Senna Kim** : Waa, maaf telat update -_- saya emang enggak bertanggung jawab. Udah lanjut ya ... :D semoga suka ... makasih udah baca dan review ... :3

 **Xiubaekhan** : semanis wajah Chanyeol :v ... okedeh, udah lanjut ... semoga suka ...makasih udah baca dan review...

 **Kumiko Ve** : Eaaa, love at the first sight, cieee ... (apalah). Disitu dijelasin kalau Kris sempat naroh hapenya pas di halte, nah pas Kris berdiri, baru si Chanyeol ingetin kalau hapenya belom diambil ... dan eaaa ... terjadiah cinta pada pandangan pertama ... eaa ... oke, terlalu banyak ea. Emang kamvret -_- kalau saya jadi Kris, mungkin saya udah gebukin tuh headsetnya :v. Oke, udah lanjut, makasih udah baca dan review :D.


End file.
